Unknown Blog, Unknown Confidant
by Lolita.Scova
Summary: Sakura is miserable and depressed. Can a friend she met on the internet help her? Is the rating right?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

A girl with dark pink hair sauntered down the last few steps on her bus, before walking slowly toward her house. Coming to a stop a few feet away from the door, she sighed. Her parent's cars were gone again, which meant no one was home. That was the 3 time she had come home and they had been gone this week, and it was only Tuesday. She sighed, shaking her head and opening her door with the house key. Slamming it behind her, she left it unlocked. Walking into the living room, she unlocked the cage door, letting her dog out. Said creature ran around her feet, barking and biting, begging to be picked up. The girl leaned over and picked her up, rubbing her fur absently as she walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

Her other dog followed her obediently. The girl pushed open the door with her shoulder, holding it open for her dog. She set the other mutt on the bed and tossed both of them a treat from the container on her dresser. She then removed her laptop from her bag and set it up on her desk, turning it on. While the screen logged on, she took out her ponytail and brushed her pink locks. Putting down the brush, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her pink hair seemed dull and lifeless, hanging limply a little below her shoulders. Her emerald eyes, usually bright and vibrant, were cloudy and seemingly devoid of any feeling at all. Sighing, the girl turned to her computer. She logged on and went to her internet, logging into her blog.

_**Welcome back, Sakura!**_

The message flashed across the screen briefly before it disappeared. Sakura, pushing her locks out of her face, went to her private blog and started typing.

_This story is about a girl. This girl is of average height, average weight, average money, average schooling, pretty much an all over average life. There was, however, one thing slightly different about this girl. See, she was closer, much closer, to perfect than most children in the 20__th__ century. With that un-average fact in mind, you should be able to figure out that, now, most of the faults she did posses became magnified. The small problem she had with talking back became an issue that ruled her life at home. Her problem of closing up when she was upset became the center of her social life at school. _

_Those small issues, as previously stated, became engraved into her ever day life. Slowly, so slowly, her family would start to notice that instead of talking back, she didn't talk at all. Her friends would begin to realize they were shut outside of her world, cast into the role of people she didn't notice. Everyone would recognize the signs she was showing. What they would not notice is that the problems did not stop on the surface, or even in her mind. They began there, but they ended nowhere. The truth, ludicrous as it would seem to others, is that she was the problem. In her mind, she was the reason for all that was wrong. _

_Not only that, but she cost more money than her brother ever had. He had been free when he was born, because he was born while their father was still in the Marines. He didn't have to have braces, and he didn't buy $200 worth of books every two months or so. There were also the general female productions he did not need and the fact he didn't eat as much. He caused less trouble than she did. He didn't sneak of campus and get caught. He didn't get grounded every month because he talked back. He didn't go to his friend's house, get drunk, and totally screw up his relationship because he couldn't stop his loose tongue. _

_Anything that had gone wrong in her life, she could find a way to make it her fault. She did this, lived for this, and did this every day. She failed the math test? It definitely wasn't because her mother kept her at school to help her set up and take down the book fair until 8 pm, but because she went home and went straight to bed instead of staying up and studying. It was all her fault. Perhaps it was, perhaps it wasn't, but the point was she thought it was, and it was tearing her apart inside. _

_She thought about suicide multiple times. Every time though, she didn't follow through. What if her friends fell apart with grief, without their peacemaker? How would her best friend get to drama on Wednesdays? What would happen to her father? Questions and uncertain things were the only things keeping her from killing herself. Maybe it was a good thing she was to compassionate and didn't ever get caught up in the moment and do something totally rash or insane. At least, that's what she thought. She was right._

_Aren't I? _

She finished typing, scrolling down to fill in the specifics of the updating. No, don't display my name. No, don't tell them any information that's on my profile. Yes, block the people on my friends list from seeing this blog. The questions went on, and she filled them in, her eyes staring at the screen blankly. Finally, she came to the end and she clicked **UPDATE. **Then she pushed back her chair. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and left the room, shutting off the light as she left. In the dark, the glow of her computer screen showed a message from an unknown username.

_**Want to talk? **_

**END OF CHAPTER: **

**How was it? Let me know!**

**~!snow!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**The next day:**

Sakura walked off her bus, and up to her house. This time her mother's car was in the driveway, parked like a hazard on the sidewalk leading up to the front door. Sakura sighed and opened the front door. Shutting it after her, she turned the keys, which had been left conveniently in the ignition, and started the car. A soft hum filled her ears, drowning out any other thoughts. Sakura put the car in reverse, checked the rearview mirrors, and backed out of the driveway. After she did a circle in the street, she backed back into the driveway, nice and straight.

She climbed out of the car and took the keys with her, locking the doors. This way her mother would be able to get out in a hurry and not have to back up. Sakura walked into her house, pausing in the kitchen. Everything gleamed white, even her mother. She wore a white suit with a light blue undershirt and blue flats. Her white hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her glasses flickered in the light. She looked up, nodding in Sakura's direction before her emerald eyes, so unlike Sakura's, turned back to the computer.

"I'm leaving soon, honey."

"Alright."

"Your Father and I have a meeting with the CEO of-"

"I don't care."

Her mother sighed, a light sound burdened by a deep ring of disappointment.

"We won't be home for dinner. Eat on your own."

"I eat on my own every night. Why would tonight be any different?"

"You know how important this is for your Father and I! This is our big break."

"You say that every time you have a meeting with a new CEO."

"You want to keep going to Riverside Private School don't you? It's a lot of money and we need to keep up with our jobs."

"I'd rather go to public school. You know that."

"No, we don't. You never told us that."

"Whose we? Whose us? You speak like Father's sitting right next to you, but he isn't!"

"That's not the point right now. We're talking about you."

"I've told you a million times I didn't like Riverside. You just don't want to listen because you both went there and I would be a disgrace if I didn't."

"You know we don't think that."

"Hmph."

"Sakura!"

"What?"

"We would be proud of you no matter what you did or what school you choose to go to."

"Whatever. Have fun at that meeting."

Without another word Sakura turned and walked up the stairs. Her mother sighed before snapping the lid of her laptop shut. Pulling out a Blackberry, she dialed a number and started around the kitchen, gathering this and that as she went. When someone on the other end picked up, she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Hi honey. I just talked with Sakura."

There was a brief silence.

"She still wants to go to public school."

More silence followed, in which Sakura's mom picked up a bottle of water and an apple.

"I know we said she could go where she wanted, but I want her to have the best education she can get."

Placing the items in her bag, she turned to the door.

"You talk to her then. She got one trait from you and it's your insufferable need to be pig headed and stubborn!"

Picking up her keys, she walked down the main hallway to the door. Yanking it open, she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"I know this isn't about us! I have to go honey. We'll talk about this later. Goodbye."

Snapping the phone shut and setting it in her purse, she closed the door behind her without a second glance inside. If she had looked, she would have saw Sakura sitting on the top stairs, her head resting in her hands, a blank look in her eyes. Without a word she stood and turned, heading to her room. Opening the door, she walked to her computer. Typing in her password, her screensaver popped up and on it a message from an Unknown user name.

_**Want to talk? **_

Sakura clicked on the username and a profile popped up. Her eyes scanned the information quickly. Gender: male

Age: 17

Height: 5'12

Weight: 158lbs.

Hair: Short, black

Eyes: Black

Complexion: Pale

Username: TheAvenger10+

Joined: 1 year 7 months 1 week 4 days ago

Sakura nodded to herself and accepted the friend request that came with the IM. Immediately a new chat popped up on the bottom of the screen. She clicked on it.

**TheAvenger10+**: _Hey. I read your blog. Sounds like you have some crap going on_

**CryingCherryBlossom**: _Just a bit. Who are you?_

**TheAvenger10+**: _Why don't we just go by nicknames for now? Maybe later we can exchange personal info._

**CryingCherryBlossom**: _Right, sorry. Can I call you….Avie?_

**TheAvenger10+**: _Sure…Cheri?_

**CryingCherryBlossom**: _I'm impressed. Most guys would just say Cherry or Blossom. _

**TheAvenger10+**: _Glad you're impressed._

**CryingCherryBlossom**: _So, what's the deal with your username?_

**TheAvenger10+**: _Someone very close to me murdered everyone I cared about. It happened 11 years ago and counting from last year. _

**CryingCherryBlossom**: _I'm sorry to hear that. Though, you've probably had enough pity to last a life time._

**TheAvenger10+**: _More like a few life times…._

**CryingCherryBlossom**: _What?_

**TheAvenger10+**: _I want to give you some of my pity…if you'll let me listen?_

**CryingCherryBlossom**: _…Alright…._

**TheAvenger10+**: _Cool. Start from the beginning_

**CryingCherryBlossom**: _Okay. It started when…._

Sakura smiled as she continued to type. Finally, someone who could understand her pain, who shared it with her. He even had greater pain than she did, and though it made her a little upset she was so selfish, she was glad someone she knew was in more pain that herself. The corner of her mouth lifted slightly. Maybe she could make a friend out of Avie. Maybe, just maybe, she could finally have that one person that would make everything alright. Finally she had that one person everyone should have.

A confident.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**So, how was it? **

**Review! **

**~!snow!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

Sakura walked into her room, closing the door and locking it. Throwing her school bag onto her bed, she walked through her room a few times. Finally she stopped in front of the mirror, peering at her profile quietly. Her hair was still pale, but it was beginning to get stringy from not being washed. Lifeless emerald eyes peered back at her, causing her to clench her fist. Bringing it up, she slammed it into the mirror. Said mirror shattered into large pieces, causing some of it to embed itself into her hand.

Barley wincing, she sat on the floor and began to pull the pieces out, throwing them in the general direction of the other pieces of glass that had rained down after she shattered her image. When all the pieces were gone from her skin, she stood and looked back in the mirror. A large hole where many pieces had fallen off was right in the spot of her head. All she could see was a black hole on top of a body.

Sighing in contempt, she kneeled down and began to pick up the pieces of the broken mirror. A slight hum broke through her lips, casting an eerie tune that traveled through the room, circling back to her. When the pieces of glass were thrown into the trashcan, she listened to the echo of the clunk and screech of glass on glass as said glass fell to a rest on top of each other at the bottom of the bin. A knock on her door shook her from her moment.

"What?"

"It's me."

A ghost of a smile sprung onto Sakura's face.

"Me who?"

"Me, me. You know, the me that isn't you or them, but me?"

"Oh, that me."

"So can me, I mean I, come in?"

"Of course you can."

She stood, flipping the lock open and twisting the knob slightly. The door sprung open when a boy, a little older than Sakura, bounded in. His red hair was shaggy and fell into his eyes. His eyes, or what you could see of them, were a golden hazel, with a light green tint.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hi Sasori. What's up?"

She closed the door after him, flipping on the light switch as she went to take a seat next to her brother on her bed. His eyes were focused on the mirror and Sakura instinctively held her hands behind her back. Sasori sighed, before shaking his head as though trying to dry it. He then turned to Sakura with a beaming smile.

"Mom's teaching me how to drive today!"

"Oh. That's nice."

Sakura stood, walking out the door and to the bathroom that was next to her bedroom. Sasori followed her in, leaning against the doorframe. Turning on the faucet to cold, she stuck her hand under the rush of water. Without looking at her brother, she grabbed a pair of tweezers off the counter next to her. Pulling out little shards of glass as she spotted them, she waited for her brother to speak.

"Do you need some help?"

Sakura heard the meaning hidden beneath the words. Nodding slightly, she pulled some Peroxide out of the cabinet and poured it out onto her hand, barley wincing. Inside, her mind hissed and screamed in agony. The cuts were deep and her mirror had been particularly dusty, which was causing a deep stinging. Sakura let out a groan, letting her head fall back as the Peroxide burned and sizzled. With a sigh, her brother pushed himself off the wall and walked over to her.

"Mom said you could come if you wanted."

"I don't want to. Besides, she hardly pays attention to either of us. You like her more than I. Take your time with her."

"Sakura…"

"Don't niisan. Please."

He stopped at her murmur, rinsing her hand again and lathering it in Neosporin. Holding her wrist slightly bent, he began to wrap her hand and most of her wrist in an Ace bandage. He pulled to tightly over one of the cuts, shocking Sakura so much she let out a little hiss. His eyes softened, which caused the rest of his face to seem younger and less angular.

"Sorry shisuta." (sister)

"It's alright."

As he finished the wrapping, he clipped it in place. He let go of her hand, causing it to fall uselessly to her side. She went about cleaning the counter, placing things back into the cabinet and washing out the sink so no more blood was visible. When she turned, her brother caught her in a hug, placing his head on top of hers. They stood like this for a moment before Sakura's phone went off. She reached into her back pocket and opened the phone.

"Hello?"

A sudden smile came to her face. Sasori raised a brow at her change in emotion.

"Hey Avie."

She began to leave the bathroom, stopping when she almost ran into Sasori's chest. She glared up at him.

"Ya, I can talk. Let me get away from my brother."

She ducked up his arm and began walking back to her room. He followed.

"Do you really? You're not just saying that?"

Walking into her room, she tried to close the door behind her. Sasori's foot stopped it before it could click shut.

"Who's on the phone with you?"

Using the palm of her hand to cover the mouth piece, she gave Sasori a small smile.

"A friend of mine. Have fun driving. Bye."

She shut the door. He scowled at said piece of wood.

"Bye! Love you too!"

A muffled love you floated to his ear. Rolling his eyes, he made his way to his room. He needed to dress cool if he was going to be driving.

**WITH SAKURA:**

Rolling her eyes, she sat on her bed. Falling back against the pillows, she flipped on her bed side lamp, bathing the room in a light red glow. Bringing her phone up to her ear again, she grabbed a piece of paper off her floor and a pencil.

"Okay, I'm alone."

"Cool."

"So who goes first?"

"I will. I am the one that called you."

"Alright."

Sakura waited patiently, abet anxiously. The voice on the other end of the line let out a light cough.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"The Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya…why are you so surprised?"

"I go to your school!"

"Really? What's your name Cheri?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura? You're the…"

"You can say it. The nerdy loser in every one of your classes."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. Things are different in school."

"They shouldn't be. We have such a great thing, such a great connection. I don't have to worry about saying the right thing or lying to make you happy…I can just be me. Not like at school."

"That's really sweet Sasuke. I…I feel the same way."

"So…do you want to sit with me at lunch tomorrow?"

"No!"

"Oh…okay."

"Avie…I didn't mean it like that. I just…I want to keep this a secret. At least for a little while longer. I don't want this to change."

"Ok, I get your point. I won't talk to you, you don't talk to me. Act like everything is normal…I can do that. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"I don't want to ignore you."

"You won't be. I'll know you know who I am, so I know you'll be thinking of me even when your acting like your not."

"Good point. So, what do you want to talk about now?"

"I don't know…how about how awful Mr. Smith is?"

"Ya, he's pretty bad! You know that tweed jacket he always wears?"

"Of course!"

"He made it himself."

"No way! How do you know that?"

"Karin. He's her uncle."

"Haha, no way! Oh, hold on, I have a call coming through."

Sakura pulled away from the phone, looking at the caller ID. She put the phone back to her ear, speaking in a rush.

"Hey, sorry, but I have to go. My Father's calling me."

"Must be important. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

She hung up, flipping to the other phone line. When her Father picked up, a steady ambulance siren blared through the phone. There was a slam, seemingly her Father's car door, and the siren faded away slightly.

"Father?"

"Sakura…I'm sorry."

"What? What is it?"

"Your Mother has been in an accident and is on her way to the hospital."

"What about Sasori?"

There was a moment of silence. Sakura bit her lip, causing it to open. Her blood seeped into her mouth, invading her tongue with a metallic copper taste.

"Dad?"

"Sasori…he's dead."

Sakura dropped the phone.

"Sakura? Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm coming to pick you up now. Sakura?"

Her Father's voice crackled through the phone speaker, but it seemed so far away from her. All she could think about was what he just told her. Her niisan, her better half, was dead? Sakura's head dropped into her hands.

"Sasori…"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Lame ending. Sorry. . I'll be updating soon. Hopefully. My internet was shot for about a week or so, and I couldn't update any of my stories. **

**~!snow!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Too bad for me, neh?**

**WITH SAKURA/AFTER THE FUNERAL TWO WEEKS LATER:**

I walked up the stairs slowly, pulling off my wet scarf and coat. I dumped them on the floor as I entered my room, pausing only to close my door. After locking it, I stepped out of my shoes and tore off my dress. I grabbed a large shirt from a box next to my dresser and pulled it on. Burrowing my nose in the fabric of the collar, I took a deep breath. Tears sprung to my eyes as Sasori's scent invaded my senses. My eyes closed, and I could almost see him standing in front of me, shaking his head and smiling before tossing me his shirt.

My eyes snapped open and a small shiver ran over my body. I wouldn't get to see him again. Never! And it was all because of our-my mother! No, I can't go blaming people. It's not their faults, I thought sadly. Without another thought I logged onto my computer and went to my private blog. I ignored the chat box at the bottom of the screen, instead just opening a new entry.

_Her brother had died. _

_She was born second, so her brother had been born first, and for that reason, he had died in the car crash that almost killed her mother. After all, it is the eldest that learns how to drive first. So it was her fault, what with her being born after him. It was also her fault that her mother was going to be in constant pain for the rest of her life. She was born second, so her mother taught her brother to drive before her and for that reason, her brother died and her mother had to have surgery. _

_Her brother was dead. _

_Her mother forever broken. _

_Her father was so sad now. The love he had for her mother had faded in the past few years and it had come back full force. He was mourning the loss of his son. Her mother was mourning his death as well. They were too busy to notice their other child. They're only daughter. _

_She was present at the funeral, but not really there. She remained farthest from everyone, sitting under a tree a little bit in front of the grave. Her parents left, not even giving their child a second thought. She waited until the people were gone, the caretaker had done his rounds and the gates to the cemetery locked. She then left, without saying goodbye. _

_Goodbye made it seem to final._

_She didn't want it to be final._

_It wasn't allowed to be final._

_Not until she was dead and with her beloved niisan. _

I finished typing and update it to my diary. Well, the one that didn't have my username or profile attached to it. Then, sitting back, I reached for the bottom drawer of my dresser. Pulling it open, I stuck my hand under the scarves and Elmo pillow, finally gripping a thin handle. I pulled out the object, letting the light shine onto the blade. It was my brother's old knife, the one he bought in Tennessee and kept in a keepsake box. It was thin and elegant, the blade sharp and shiny. The light reflected off the blade and I watched it in fascination. I was just lowering it to my wrist when a beep sounded from my computer. I stuffed the knife back and turned in my chair. The chat box had reappeared.

**TheAvenger10+:** _Hey, are you okay?_

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Fine_

**TheAvenger10+:**_ No you're not_

_What's wrong?_

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Nothing_

**TheAvenger10+: **_I'm sorry about your brother _

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Don't._

**TheAvenger10+: **_Don't what?_

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Don't pity me. I don't want it_

**TheAvenger10+: **_I'm just trying to help _

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Ya, well, don't _

**TheAvenger10+: **_All right_

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_I have to go. Bye_

**TheAvenger10+: **_Wait!_

I logged off before he sent another message. Closing my eyes, I wiped away the tears that had leaked from them. Shutting the lid to my laptop, I stood and stretched. My lights where off and in the dark I could see the red lights of my digital clock flashing the time: **2:36 AM**

With a deep sigh, I flopped down onto my bed. I rolled over, laying my head against my pillow. I could vaguely hear my mother sobbing in my parents' bedroom and my father murmuring to her. Glaring at my pillow, my fingers reached for the sleeping pills I had snuck from my mother's new pain medication stash. I popped one in my mouth, swallowing it before the sickening taste could stick to my tongue. Satisfied, I rolled over and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come soon.

I couldn't rest until a second pill was in my stomach.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**So, I have an unsettling feeling I'm going too fast. So sorry if I am, but I never really planned to make this a long story. If I ever have time after I finish it then I might come back and make it longer. As you can see, Sakura is developing all sorts of horrible habits. **

**Review please!**

**~!snow!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**2 MONTHS LATER:**

"Go ahead! Take me out of that stupid prep school, see if I care!"

A loud slam was heard, cutting off the sharp reply. Sakura sighed, pulling out her ponytail with one hand and locking the door with the other. Walking towards her desk, she dropped her messenger bag on the floor, her books and papers spilling out of it. A pencil rolled out without her noticing and in the next instant she had stepped on the lead. With and angry growl, she sat down hard on her chair, spinning to face her computer. Logging in, she clicked the internet button. A pre-prepped screen popped up, and she began to type furiously.

_The thing about this girl is she knew she was depressed. She realized the symptoms, understood the signs almost as well as everyone around her. Better than them, probably, seeing as she had firsthand experience. So, in light of the knowledge, she started to change. _

_She didn't withdraw as she grew more depressed. No, if anything, she buried herself in her school work. She became more social than she had been in months. She kept herself busy with projects, started to do the things people associated her with. Getting in trouble with her parents started up again, almost worse than it was before. _

_School became louder and more rambunctious. She joked with her friends, putting on a perfect façade. It slipped of course, everything thing does eventually. When it did, she brushed it off with some bogus lie. Then things started to get really deep. She lied and said that she had a boyfriend. Made him seem perfect, but no, they wouldn't get to meet him. He lived in Miami and was rich, homeschooled to. His parents were going to move them to Rhode Island. _

_It wasn't too hard to keep up that façade. She enjoyed it, thrived in the attention it brought her. It gnawed at the back of her mind though. Everything always came back around. Everything always fell apart eventually. They would find out and what would happen then? Who cares, she would think, I'm not going to last that long. _

_Her mind fought against her. Not that the statement makes much sense, but it was true. It was like she had an angel and a devil locked away inside her. They battled it out, every little thing. She began to try to separate them, but it wouldn't work. So she molded them together. Everything started to get out of hand. What was she to do? They wouldn't work together. They wouldn't leave each other alone._

_So she did the only thing she thought she could. She destroyed the angel. I'm good enough for the both of us, she thought. She didn't have enough willpower to destroy the devil, so the angel had to go. That was the truth, though she hated that fact. Why did she have to be so weak, such a waist of space? _

_The depression grew. So she locked it further inside. She created labyrinths in her mind, locking doors and making false exits. It was a twisted game, with no way out. She herself didn't even know the way out. She kept running into walls and into secrets, things she wished could disappear. And around every corner was the depression she named darkness, and it scared her. _

_The darkness followed her like a cloud. It wouldn't leave. So she left the labyrinths and returned to the real world every morning for another day. She went through the day, the façade firmly in tacked, nails and all. Then she would come home and go to bed, letting it drop. The nights were spent in the labyrinths, draining her energy and leaving her weaker. She couldn't remember any of the things she ran into during the nights, but she didn't want to._

_Each day she woke and slipped into the façade, letting it drop rarely. Never, if she could. She tried, she really did. She buried herself in work, friends, and school. She kept herself aware and didn't allow herself to drift off. She denied every question of are you okay with a smile and a stupid joke. _

_Maybe she was just trying to remember what it was like, to be happy and normal. Maybe she thought, if she tried, she could get rid of the depression herself. _

_The question was…can I?_

Sakura stretched, rubbing her shoulder lightly. It was beginning to cramp from spending so much time hunched over the computer, typing. The chat box at the bottom of the screen popped up, and with a small smile, she clicked it open.

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Hey_

**TheAvenger10+: **_Hey. You looked tired at school today, everything ok?_

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Ya everything's fine _

**TheAvenger10+: **_Good….I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party I'm throwing _

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Does this mean…_

**TheAvenger10+: **_Ya…Sakura…_

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Ya? _

**TheAvenger10+: **_Will you be my girlfriend?_

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Yes! __ I would love to be your girlfriend._

**TheAvenger10+: **_Cool. 3 I'll see you at the party then?_

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_'Course._

**TheAvenger10+: **_It's at the Uchiha mansion at 8pm. Come early. I want to talk to you before everyone else gets there._

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Okay. See you then?_

**TheAvenger10+: **_Definitely. Bye_

**CryingCherryBlossom: **_Bye_

Sasuke logged off, and Sakura smiled lightly. He always seemed to know how to brighten up her mood. With a small giggle, she pushed herself off the chair she sat on and walked to her closet. A thought of Sasori pushed to the front of her mind and her smile dropped. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought away. She was determined not to let anything ruin her mood.

Shifting through some shirts and skirts, she shook her head as each of them failed to pass her inspection. Finally, her hand came to rest on a black dress. Biting her lip nervously, she tugged it off the hanger and slipped it on after undressing. Turning to her full length mirror, she looked at the dress happily. It went to a little above her knee and swished slightly as she moved. The strap that went over her left shoulder had small black beads sewn into it, the beads becoming less and less consistent as the strap attached to her dress. It hugged her sides, exaggerating her curves.

Turning to her other mirror, she glared at her hair. It was too late to wash it, so she pulled half of it into a ponytail with a small red rose in it. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, so she reached for some foundation and lathered it on. Confident that she looked half decent, she slipped into some black flats and turned to the mirror for one last inspection. Her hand shot out, grabbing for the eyeliner stick. She applied some to her eyes before snapping it shut.

She turned off all her lights and grabbed her purse, checking that everything was in it. Her cell, wallet, lip gloss, IPod, and a small book that contained a story that would keep her occupied for an hour at the most. She always carried it with her, just in case. Smiling, she walked out of her room and out the front door, sticking her hand back in for only a moment to grab her house keys and her leather jacket.

**AWHILE LATER/AT 7:45:**

Sakura rang the doorbell. A moment later it opened to revile one of Sasuke's cronies. He had pale blond hair and light blue eyes, which stared at her intently. After looking her up and down once, he gave her a small smile and gestured her inside.

"Come in."

She nodded gratefully as he faded into the music and crowd of people. So much for early, Sakura thought. The house was already jam packed, bright lights spinning around the room. The speakers practically shook from the force of the bass gushing from them. Sakura wandered around, pushing through people around the edge of the throng. Finally, she came to the edge of the throng at the bottom of a staircase. Deciding to climb up for a better look around the bottom floor, she started up.

"Mmmh!"

Sakura stopped, turning to the hallway at the top of the stairs. The noise continued and she stepped forward towards one of the doors. With a sharp twist of the doorknob, she opened the door. The room was lit with only a few candles and a small lamp by the bed. On the bed was none other than Sasuke Uchiha and a red-headed whore named Karin.

"Sasuke!"

Karin looked up and huffed before climbing off the male and stalking through another door, presumably a bathroom. Sakura glared at Sasuke, who blinked confusedly before his face became impassive.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? Not even an hour ago you asked me to be your girlfriend and you don't know who I am?"

Karin stuck her head out of the bathroom door, sending Sakura the evil eye.

"Who would go out with you, stupid forehead! You're so ugly and-"

Her head disappeared again after a sharp look from Sasuke. He turned back to Sakura.

"I did no such thing. For one, I don't know who you are. For another, Karin's right. You're far too ugly and ordinary for me to even waste my time on."

Sakura stared at him, her expression displaying sadness and disbelief. Sasuke seemed to be ignoring her, rolling off the bed and walking toward the bathroom door.

"However, I'm sure I can find a desperate friend for you. Would you like that?"

Sakura's fist clenched and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, if you don't min-"

Suddenly, he was on the floor, holding his nose in clear disbelief. Karin retched open the bathroom door and rushed to his side. Sakura rubbed her knuckles. Karin turned to her.

"You stupid bitch! Look what you did to Sasuke-kun! Stop being so sad and go get laid!"

Sasuke sneered at her, but the image of his broken nose ruined the look.

"I'm going to sue you, you stupid whore!"

Turning on her heel, Sakura ran out of the room, clearly upset. She rushed down the stairs, not stopping even as she ran through the crowd of teens, who were all too drunk to wonder what was wrong or even acknowledge her. The door was open, but she didn't stop to wonder why. Crying silently, she slowed to a walk as she reached the end of the Uchiha mansion driveway. A black car pulled up in front of her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Sakura looked up. The window had rolled down and the driver was leaning over the passenger seat, straining to look at her. He had long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and the deepest black eyes she had ever seen. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. He gave her a small smile.

"Need a ride?"

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers."

"I figured as much, but I thought I'd offer anyway."

"Thanks."

She stood by the door still, and he remained where he was, leaning over the seat. Chewing her lip nervously, she stepped forward a bit.

"Want to take me up on the offer anyway?"

So, as if trying to prove to Sasuke, her parents, everyone, that she didn't need them, she leaned forward into the car window.

"I might."

Maybe it was the sadness and shock of seeing Sasuke with Karin that was making her do what she was. Or maybe her depression finally got the better of her.

"Well, are you going to get in?"

It was then that she made the worse mistake she could have made. It might have been the depression, it might have been the shock or maybe even the little bit of alcohol she had drank while she was at the party. But, either way, she did it.

She got in the car.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Lame ending, I know. I kept trying to rewrite it, but I just couldn't. I decided this was the best one and ya. Review? **

**~!snow!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Too bad so sad. **

**1 MONTH LATER:**

The day was bright and sunny, not at all reflecting the mood of the people gathered in the cemetery. The robins and blue jays chirped happily, flying from branch to branch and singing to each other. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun beat down on everyone, but a slight breeze kept them cool. A priest stood before a coffin, reading from an open bible.

"May she rest in peace."

He finished his speech and closed the Bible with a sharp snap. Walking back towards his car, he motioned to the workers to lower the coffin. As he disappeared into his black Mercedes, the sound of dirt landing on oak rang through the cemetery. The group watching the workers began to part, pausing only to offer their condolences to a sad looking couple. Finally, the workers and all the guests were gone, save one dark haired teen. He walked towards the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Haruno?"

"Yes?"

"I'm truly sorry about Sakura. She was a great friend."

The couple shook his head, nodding their thanks.

"How did you know her?"

"She went to my school. I talked with her before she…well."

The couple nodded understandingly, the woman curling into her husband before starting to cry. The teen took a step back.

"I'll be leaving now."

"Thank you…"

"Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke. Thank you."

Sasuke inclined his head before turning on his heel and walking away. He headed up a small hill to a private cemetery, opening the small gate. He walked through the tombstones, stopping under a small oak tree. He kneeled down, running his fingers over the names carved into the stones.

"Mother. Father."

With a sigh, he placed the bouquet of flowers on his mother's grave.

"Itachi has struck again. But I promise you…he won't get away with it."

With that he stood, walking out of the cemetery and down to his car. He didn't notice the pair of eyes following him as he climbed into his car and drove away.

**ABOUT AN HOUR AFTER THE FUNERAL:**

The sun was still high in the sky and the birds still sung. A couple walked through the cemetery, coming to a stop at a new grave. It read:

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_**1992-2008**_

_**Beloved sister, daughter, and friend.**_

_**May she forever rest in peace. **_

The male leaned down and placed a bouquet of black roses on the grave before standing.

"It was a nice turnout, don't you think?"

"Yes. Though I didn't expect the Uchiha to be there."

"Hn. Quite so."

The girl grabbed at her hat as it flew away. Sighing, she mumbled something under her breath before tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. She leaned down, looking at the tombstone next to Sakura's. Tracing over the words with her fingers, she smiled sadly.

_**Sasori Haruno**_

_**1990-2008**_

_**Beloved brother, son, and a great friend.**_

_**May he forever rest comfortably. **_

"So sad, the poor Haruno parents. Losing both their children in the same year."

"Hn."

Placing the bouquet of red and yellow daises on the grave, she stood. Brushing off her dress, she reached for the hand of her companion. They turned to walk away. But before they could walk another step, she turned. Blowing a kiss to the graves, she waved goodbye. Then she and her companion began to walk away. Her final whisper floated through the winds, fading lightly as it traveled further and further away.

"Goodbye….niisan."

**THE END!**

**So, how did you like the ending? I might do a sequel, IDK. Anyway, please review!**

**~!snow!~**


End file.
